when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Second Soviet-Sequin War
"Oh shit. The Second Soviet-Sequin War. It looks like it's the Soviet-Sequin War all over again. That's when Risky Boots and Nega-Shantae, including their allies, get help from the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command, the Beleninsk Pact and the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star. Now we're looking to unite Sequin Land and end all chaos, disorders, conflicts and sufferings in here as a single federation. This is for Shantae's own good. That was since the First Soviet-Sequin War was back then when the 18 people from the Beleninsk Pact were badly killed...." --Su Ji-Hoon, Terror in Sequin Land The Second Soviet-Sequin War is a war between Shantae and her allies versus Risky Boots,Nega-Shantae and her allies with the help of Unified Soviet Red Assault Command and Beleninsk Pact.And starting to battle when Shantae and civil races of Sequin Land have to defend their homeworld from Risky Boots and new invaders. Only will happened to in USRAC War that they and their allies (villains from Shantae) requested Unified Soviet Red Assault Command and Beleninsk Pact to invade Shantae's world,unlike First Soviet-Sequin War since the Belkan Grey Men framed Shantae, Sky, Wrench, Rottytops and Bolo for killing 6 politicians and 12 naval captains who came from the Cartoon Girl Clone Union, Czechoslovakia, Estovakia, Fauwan, Yuktobania and USRAC In before this war,three superpower nations (USRAC,Carlite and Fauwan) and Beleninsk Pact completed Project First Baron so that they have new allies. And to Risky Boots and her allies,she have Nega-Shantae (evil clone of real Shantae that invaders want her to easily conquer Sequin Land) that both of them sided the USRAC War invaders lead by USRAC. And then Blue Crocgator Army,villain factions,Barons of Sequin Land and Ammonian Army joined to invade all anything of Sequin Land,thanks to following Risky,Nega-Shantae,USRAC and Beleninsk Pact. It will starting during this war after Risky's elite pirates,Carlitian agents and Matzen Javelin captured Mayor Scuttlebutt.And then Risky Boots control her own pirate ships to lead naval invaders and starting to attack at Sequin Land first. Then USRAC,Fauwan and Carlite starting to attack and destroy many allies of Shantae and Grand Alliance While Risky Boots attacking Sequin Land with the help of her allies, Army of the Republic of Vietnam attacked Zombie Caravan for make Strategic Hamlet Program on this place that they captured Rottytops and brainswashing her zombies for into zombie traitors serving for ARVN by South Vietnamese Umbrella Force did since they stole 100 mermaids of Giga Mermaid from Mermaid Falls for research and make them into marines of Republic of Vietnam Marine Division (70 for defend South Vietnam's ports and 30 for attack at Giga Mermaid as well) in the order of government of South Vietnam but they even stole magics from Sequin Land for attack. And then it happened when Shantae and her friends with her new allies and Grand Alliance trying to save them from Risky Boots,USRAC and ARVN but Nega-Shantae prevent Shantae by USRAC,Beleninsk Pact,Barons of Sequin Land attack Sequin Land. And start during the Second Soviet-Sequin War by naval warfares and an warfares as well. At the middle of the Second Soviet-Sequin War, the Sequin Federation is established after Mayor Scuttlebutt returned.after The Journey Home song. And later,they will faced against the Belkan Grey Men,which made new good ending later. Category:Events Category:Wars